GISAENG
by aeripark614
Summary: Ketika penari pedang itu, Baekhyun. Harus menyerahkan diri mentah-mentah pada seorang Park yang jahat dan licik.


GISAENG

aeripark614

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

SORRY FOR THE SAME IDEAS

IF YOU LIKE THIS STORIES PLEASE GIVE IT THIS STORY A TUMBS UP AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

.

.

BAHASA

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

"Selamat malam, hari ini cuaca Seoul sedang sangat buruk. Di Sebabkan oleh hujan badai, di harapkan masyarakat untuk tidak keluar..."

Suara televisi itu menguar namun tak dapat terdengar oleh telinganya, hujan yang bergitu deras disertai petir tak membuatnya takut, Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kedalam sebuah lorong sempit yang remang. Tidak ada rasa takut meliputi dirinya hanya suara alunan tradisional saja yang terdengar hingga langkah kaki itu berhenti di sebuah balai yang di terangi oleh cahaya kekuningan, di tengah-tengah balai tersebut seseorang lelaki dengan baju khasnya sedang meliuk-liuk dengan sebuah pedang di tangannya.

Musik tak lama berhenti dengan posisi pria itu seperti menusuk seseorang, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng, tepukan kecil berasal dari langkah kaki itu, Ia mendekat kepada sang penari.

"Kau semakin hebat saja.." Pemilik langkah itu adalah seorang lelaki, sepertinya kerabat dekat sang penari.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Si penari itu berkata dan seringaian muncul dari balik bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku punya proyek untukmu." Ia melemparkan amplop coklat yang begitu tebal kepad sang penari.

"Menarilah di acara pelantikan pemimpin Park yang baru minggu depan, dan aku ingin kau membunuh pewaris tahtanya." Si penari nampak sedang menghitung uang dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak dan ketika mendengar siapa yang akan Ia bunuh Ia sedikit mengejek.

"Hah, brengsek Park rupanya." Kenangan pahit tiba-tiba datang menusuk tepat didada sang penari itu, kenangan dimana keluarganya habis terbunuh oleh Park. "Ya, aku juga ingin membalas dendam kepada Park, dan agar Oh Company bisa ada dalam peringkat pertama, serta aku ingin merebut sesuatu yang telah diambil si sialan itu." Penari itu terkekeh kecil, kemudian memasukkan amplop itu kedalam kantong celananya.

"Kau benar-benar tamak, Oh." Lelaki itu tertawa puas, "Demi kebahagiaan yang telah di rebut dariku, gisaeng." Hah dasar, Oh selalu saja menyebalkan. "Apakah kau tidak bisa memanggil hanya namaku saja?" Penari itu memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kau harus bisa membunuhnyaㅡ kau mengerti?" Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil tanda Ia mengerti, si lelaki Oh itu berjalan dan menepuk pundak sang penari kemudian berjalan pergi.

Hah, lagi-lagi Ia harus bergulat dengan Park. Banyak coretan buruk yang sudah terukir di dalam dirinya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Ia berusaha menghindar dari Park yang selalu mengincarnya dahulu.

Ia menjadi seorang penari pedang juga bukan karena kemauannya sendiri, itu karena Ia ingin melatih kekuatan bela dirinya. Dan ketika Ia keluar dari sarangnya, tandanya Ia sudah siap dengan perlawanan Park yang kuat dan berkuasa. Kini, waktu untuk melawan Park tinggal seminggu lagi dan tentu saja Baekhyun harus mempersiapkan hal ini begitu matang.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Park." Baekhyun mendesis kejam kemudian seringaian kejam muncul di wajah indahnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di mansion yang begitu megah dan mewah itu sedang terjadi keributan, dimana seorang pria terkapar di lantai marmer yang indah dengan darah yang tercecer dari mulutnya.

Teriakan dan isakan membanjiri mansion tersebut, dengan cepat mereka memindahkan tubuh pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, menunggu hingga dokter pribadi mereka datang.

"Kondisi Tuan Minho kian memburuk, saya takut jika Ia tidak istirahat maka kondisi jantungnya akan semakin lemah." Perkataan dokter tersebut membuat beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu melemah, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya memijit pelipisnya dan sang lelaki hanya mendesah kasar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Minho harus menjadi pewaris tahta Park berikutnya, dan Ia harus hadir di pesta walaupun sebentar." Heboh, banyak yang tak setuju oleh apa yang di bicarakan pria itu, termasuk anak laki-lakinya yang lain sepertinya siap menggeser sang kakak. Tapi, Park tetaplah Park tidak ada yang bisa mencegah kemauannya dengan cara apapun.

"Fuck!" Sebuah bantingan buku begitu keras menggelegar di seluruh ruangan, "Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan Ayah, jelas-jelas pewaris tahtanya sakit dan hal itu tidak bisa di turunkan saja padaku?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan telinga lebar itu menghantam meja kayu miliknya dan mendesah kasar.

"Sudah lah sayang, aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyingkirkan Minho lewat satu tetes racun di hari pelantikannya." Seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik dengan dress minim berwarna hitam, penuh dengan perhiasan mewah dan rambut yang tergelung indah sedang menyesap rokok kemudian mengebulkan asap beracun itu keudara dengan santainya.

Dengan gerakan secepat lucky luke, pria bertubuh tinggi itu menarik sang perempuan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping itu. "Kau benar-benar jenius, sayang." Seringaian kejam ada di bibir lelaki itu, entah apa yang merasuki lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sehingga merubahnya menjadi seorang yang begitu kejam dan licik.

"Jangan menggodaku Park Chanyeol, atau kau akan menyesal." Bisik perempuan itu dengan menggoda. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan meminta lebih, Yuan." Dan secepat itulah, desahan dan erangan nikmat memenuhi ruangan milik si pemuda jakung itu.

Park Chanyeol, anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Dulunya, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang ceria, tulus, baik dan selalu tersenyum namun semenjak Ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya Mabel Yuan, wataknya berubah derastis menjadi seseorang yang gila harta, memiliki nafsu yang tak terkontrol, jahat, kejam dan begitu licik di balik wajah tampannya.

Ya, mereka berasal dari golongan Park. Golongan mafia tertinggi pertama di Asia, diikuti Oh, Wu dan Kim. tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka sekalipun pemerintah negaranya, kedok mereka begitu sempurna sehingga mereka begitu bebas berkeliaran dimanapun mereka ingin tanpa adanya batasan peraturan.

.

.

Hari pelantikanpun tiba, di ruangan super mewah itu sudah berisi petinggi Wu dengan anak dan mantunya, pewaris Oh beserta ibunya, dan juga petinggi Kim yang memiliki keluarga besar. Acara begitu meriah dengan alunan musik meriah, makanan dan minuman yang lezat. Di sisi Park sudah ada Tuan Park disebelah kanannya duduklah sang istri kemudian disamping sang Ibu ada pewaris tahta, Minho beserta tunangannya Xiao Luhan diikuti Adik perempuan, suami dan kedua anaknya, yang terakhir Park Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya, Yuan.

"Selamat datang di pesta ini, hari ini sungguh special bagiku dan aku ingin kalian semua bersenang-senanglah! Hahahaha." Tawanya sudah seperti santa claus, membuat beberapa orang memutar bola matanya malas.

Tuan Park begitu bahagia sambil menggendong sang cucu, menimang-nimangnya dengan sayang. Minho hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan sang tunangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya lelaki itu lembut, Minho menatap sang tunangannya tersenyum kecil, membelai surai coklat itu perlahan. "Maafkan aku selama ini telah menjadikanmu boneka dan aku selalu bersenang-senang atas penderitaanmu, maafkan aku yang terlaku tamak." Bisik Minho lembut, membuat mata rusa itu berair. "A-aku memaafkanmu, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi.." Dengan cepat, Luhan memeluk tunangannya lembut kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu.." Bisik Minho tepat di telinga Luhan dan membuat hati lelaki itu bimbang seketika. "A-aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Luhan perlahan dan ragu, kemudian menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

Minho menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum saat para gisaeng memasuki ruangan dan menari dengan begitu indah di tengah-tengah lapangan, Disitulah Baekhyun Ia menari dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang cantik dengan polesan make up sederhana, walaupun gisaeng khusus untuk perempuan, namun di zaman modern Ia bisa saja menyamar.

Musik terus berlanjut, semua orang bergembira dan terkadang bersorak genit. Baekhyun memutar badannya perlahan dan menemukan sesosok yang hampir saja memudarkan senyuman indahnya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan berkata dalam hati agar Ia tegar melihat pemandangan lelaki brengsek itu bersama dengan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah kekasihnya, karena mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan.

Di saat terakhir Baekhyun dan rekan-rekannya menari, Ia mulai mendekat pada Minho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menyunggingkan seringaian kejamnya, namun ketika Ia hendak menusuk tepat ke jantung pria itu, hal aneh terjadi. Pewaris tahta itu terbatuk-batuk hingga memuncratkan darah yang begitu banyak membuat musik dan seluruh atmosfer di ruangan tersebut begitu tegang dan mencekam.

"Lu..han, uhukㅡ maafkan aku, ayah..a-auhuk-uhuk." Minho menggapai tangan sang ayah dan tunangannya itu begitu erat kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Maafkan aku, se-elamuhuktinggal.. te-terima..ka aargh sih.." Sang pewaris tahta ambruk, menimbulkan pekikan yang begitu keras dan memilukan masuk ke dalan telinga Baekhyun, seketika bayangan itu datang. Lagi dan lagi dan lagi, kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut ketika melihat Chanyeol dan perempuan itu menyunggingkan seringainya kemudian berpura-pura khawatir.

Baekhyun jatuh dengan menutup telinganya, air matanya menetes begitu deras, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia bergumam "aku mohon, jangan kejar aku."

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Hey?" Seorang penjaga atau teman penarinya mungkin menyadarkan Baekhyun dari bayangan buruk itu, dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri mengambil pedang miliknya dan berlari kedalam toilet dan mencuci wajahnya kemudian masuk ke salah satu bilik untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kita berhasil dan kita benar-benar kaya." Sebuah suara berasal dari luar dan sepertinya itu suara perempuan diiringi dengan kekehan baritone laki-laki. "Semua berkat kecerdasanmu, sayang." Baekhyun membeku, Ia menjadi saksi salah satu kecurangan entah siapa itu.

"Kita rayakan, satu ronde."

"Dengan senang hati."

Iris coklat Baekhyun melebar ketika suara kecipak, desahan, erangan nikmat duniawi, sialan. Apakah mereka tidak pernah menyangka ada orang di dalam sini? Dan orang tersial itu adalah Baekhyun.

Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menekan tombol flush kemudian keluar untuk mengecek siapa yang sedang bercinta di siang bolong sepert ini bahkan di dalam sebuah toilet umum.

Baekhyun keluar drngan tenang, Ia mencuci tangannya kemudian membungkuk sopan kepada kedua pasangan tersebut, "tolong lain kali kalian bisa lebih sopan." Begitu Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, Ia melihat sosok bajingan Park.

Namun senyuman tulus Baekhyun masih terpancar di wajahnya, "permisi." Baekhyun berjalan untuk melewati pria tinggi itu namun sebuah genggaman membuatnya berhenti. "Seharusnya kau yang bisa menjaga privasi seseorang, gisaeng."

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, "dasar bajingan tamak." Desis Baekhyun dengan begitu kejam tanpa menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Brengsek! Tunggu kau!" Pria dengan kaki jenjang itu menyusul Baekhyun yang sedikit berlari, namun si penari itu kalah telak si brengsek Park sudah menariknya dan membanting tubuhnya pada dinding begitu keras kemudian Ia mencekiknya dengan begitu kasar.

"Kau berbicara sekali lagi, akan ku bunuh kau." Si penari itu tidak berkutik, Ia hanya mengendus kecil kemudian mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau yang membunuh kakakmu sendiri, jadi lepaskan aku atau kau yang mati." Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk melaporkan, itu sama saja dengan menyerakan diri mentah-mentah.

"Kau? Apa?" Pria tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian tertawa kecil dan beralih mencengkram rahang Baekhyun. "Siapa namamu manis?" Ada rasa jijik dan ragu di dalam diri Baekhyun, namun Ia menahan rasa itu semua.

"B-baek..hyu-hyun. Baek-hyun." Ia takut, dengan Ia mengucapkan namanya pria tampan itu akan menyeretnya bahkan menyerahkannya pada sang ayah, namun ternyata tidak.

"Nama yang bagus, kurasa aku harus memperhatikanmu mulai saat ini." Pria tampan itu menyunggingkan seringainya dan kemudian menghempaskan cengkramannya hingga Baekhyun melemparkan wajahnya ke kiri. Wow, kini Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi mangsa empuk bagi Park.

"Brengsek! Ini semua karena berandal Oh itu!" Baekhyun berlari keluar menuju ke aula besar dimana semuanya mulai menyebar namun masih ada beberapa petinggi yang tinggal dan paparazi.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, mungkin itu salah satu kawan penarinya yang menyuruh Ia ke suatu tempat namun bukan, itu Sehun.

"Rencana diubah, besok kau datang ke mansionku dan aku akan menjabarkan semuanya. Kali ini aku tidak akan membayarmu." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek kemudian mematikan ponselnya, "Berandal cilik." Gmam Baekhyun kemudian berjalan pergi menemui teman-teman penarinya yang lain.

.

.

Di ruangan besar dan mewah itu, seseorang membuka pintu secara kasar dan melempar seorang lelaki mungil hingga tersungkur di lantai, setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya, pria yang lebih dominan mengangkat tubuh lelaki mungil itu dan membantingnya ke kasur.

"S-sehun.." Gumam lelaki itu kecil kemudian merangkak mundur, pria di depannya ini buta, buta akan api kecemburuan. Yang lebih kecil tentu takut namun Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap saja, sang dominan merobek paksa pakaian yang ada di tubuh lelaki mungil itu, membaliknya seperti membalik daging burger yang lezat, menarik paksa celananya sehingga terlihat pantat putih sintal lelaki itu.

"Fuck, kau hanya milikku Luhan!" Luhan, lelaki mungil itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ketika kejantanan pria itu masuk tanpa pemanasan dan secara paksa, begitu perih dan menyakitkan.

"Apa dia pernah membuatmu seperti ini? Huh?! Katakan!" Luhan menangis kencang ketika Sehun menggerakkan badannya dengan brutal sembari memukul-mukul kasar pantat lelaki itu.

"Kau telah di rebut dariku! Dan aku cemburu! Aku marah!" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Ia ingin menjelaskan kepada Sehun secara perlahan namun Sehun sedang marah, Ia harus tahan hingga Sehun puas dengan amarahnya.

Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung dengan Luhan yang tersiksa, terkadang Luhan berteriak untuk berhenti dan Sehun tidak menurutinya atau terkadang Luhan menutup mulutnya agar tidak mendesah lebih kencang dan menyulut amarah Sehun lebih lagi.

Luhan kelelahan ketika memasuki kali ke sepuluh dan Ia terkulai lemas, "Aku mint-minta maaf, Sehun. Tapi perlu kau tahu bahwa aku hahh aku selalu mencintaimu, dengan seperti ini k-kau tidak membuktikan apapun.. dan hahh aku-aku tetap mencintaimuㅡ" Sekejap kemudian Luhan jatuh pingsan, Sehun segera tersadar akan apa yang Ia perbuat.

"Lu? Luhan? Lulu? Shit! Apa yang kau perbuat." Sehun mengumpat setelah melepaskan kejantanannya dari Luhan, Ia merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh lelaki itu dengan selimut tebal.

Ketika Ia sibuk dengan Luhan, ponselnya berdering pelan. Sehun mengambil ponselnya, memakai bokser kemudian berjalan ke balkon menjawab panggilan yang terlihat penting itu.

Terlihat di wajah Sehun sebuah seringaian licik, Ia mengangguk pelan. "Rencana sudah berjalan dengan baik, kau tenang saja incaranmu akan datang besok dan aku akan menyerakannya padamu secepat mungkin."

Dengan menyesap wiski Sehun mengangguk paham, "Itu adalah gunanya kerabat, bukan? Aku tidak kuasa untuk menyerahkannya secara mentah kepadanya, namun apa boleh buat."

...

"Oke, baiklahㅡ besok malam aku akan mengantarkan incaranmu itu." Setelah menutup sambungan telefon Ia kembali mengingatkan sang gisaeng untuk datang esok pagi.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hai, salam kenal aku author baru hehehe ehm satu aja sih kasih review kalian di bawah menurut kalian ff ini lanjut atau di delete saja? '^' dan kasih kritik dan juga saran hehehe makasih ya atas perhatiannya, maafkan kalau ada typo atau alur yang kurang jelas / berantakan nanti kedepannya aku bakal lebih hati-hati deh, dukung FF ini ya!

P.S : Maaf atas kesamaan ide :3


End file.
